


Seeing is Believing

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Multi, POV Multiple, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Harry and Ginny sneak off for a simple rendezvous, but there are more complicated plans afoot.Pairing: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny WeasleyPrompt: "I don't believe you."Beta by imaginary_golux





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is basically just porn. Spoilery trigger warning notes at the end.

“Shouldn’t we take the invisibility cloak,” Harry hissed as Ginny led him outside.

“We won’t need it,” she whispered back, tugging him along by the hand. He hardly needed the encouragement or the guidance--he already knew they were heading to one of their favorite getaways--a little copse of trees and bushes down by the lake. There was just enough room to spread a charmed blanket, and nobody could see you unless they were practically on top of you. 

“Okay,” he said with a shrug. Detention was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. And it was nearly dark now, anyway, with little more than the glow from the castle to light their way. His eyes soon adjusted, and they picked their way through the thickets to the tiny safe spot in the middle. A twig cracked, making Harry’s ears prick up. “Did you hear that?”

“It was nothing,” Ginny assured him. “Come on, we’re nearly there.”

“You’re in an eager mood tonight,” he gasped between kisses. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

“Mm,” was her noncommittal reply. “Give me a hand?” The blanket spread, Ginny pushed Harry onto his back, unbuttoning his shirt and his flies. “Merlin, you look a beautiful mess. And I haven’t even done anything yet.” Her hand, cool with the night air, played with his always-tousled hair. “What do you think of Luna?”

“She’s a good friend, if a little odd. Not in a bad way. Sort of refreshing, really. Woke up six years ago to find out magic was real; nice to find someone excited by the magical world. She’s kind and loyal.” He also had a bit of a crush on her; fighting Death Eaters in a room that officially didn’t exist had that effect on people. 

“You took her to that dance, didn’t you?” He nodded as Ginny’s hand traced down his cheek. “Do you fancy her? Do you think she’s pretty?”

Harry gulped, and Ginny’s finger seemed to weigh upon his adam’s apple. “I mean, I--”

“--because it’s alright if you do. I do. I’d like to see her in nothing but a pair of mismatched socks.” He moaned, and Ginny’s hand, warmer now, nipped inside his shirt. “Do you know what she said to me the other day?”

“I have no idea,” Harry replied truthfully. Though he also had no idea where this conversation was going. Was Ginny going to confess to being a lesbian? Was she going to confront him about his unrequited feelings for Luna? He looked up to the stars for answers.

“She told me,” and at that her hand plunged down around his cock, “that she wanted to suck you off.”

“I don’t believe you,” Harry managed as Ginny started to stroke. This was not something he had ever really considered before: something about Luna Lovegood so outlandish it boggled belief.

“Oh, she was quite explicit,” Ginny sang as her rhythm picked up. “Something about hearing the sounds of her partner as she fellated him. Or her,” she added with a wink. “Knowing what she was doing to drive her partner mad.”

“That, erm, could be fun?” Harry allowed, not sure how far to play along. 

“I’d like to see that,” Ginny whispered, her voice husky in his ear. “I’d like to watch those pale lips close around you. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Harry confessed. Apparently they were fantasizing about Luna now, and apparently it was really working. He was so close...

“Her mouth drawing you in… Can you feel it? Can you picture it?”

“Yes!” he moaned, and as he orgasmed, he looked down, and he really could picture and feel it, because there was Luna Lovegood, swallowing his come.

 

A few moments ago...

 

Everything was going according to plan, Ginny told herself. Harry hadn’t complained too much when they’d left without the cloak, and he’d barely noticed Luna following them. Honestly, that was probably the hard part. If she knew teenage boys, all she’d have to do was move enough blood to his prick and his brain would be easy pickings. 

Flat on his back, Harry wouldn’t be able to see Luna approach through the tall grass, and if she kept up the patter, he probably wouldn’t hear if she made a tiny bit of noise, either. Now she just had to get him to admit that he’d had dirty thoughts about Luna, and what was he going to say, no? She wouldn’t believe him if he did.

She nodded up at Luna for her to begin her part of the plan, hoping she wasn’t just signalling empty air. But then the tall grass of the clearing parted for her, and Ginny could start to see pieces of clothing start to fall outside the veil of the invisibility cloak. Shoes… skirt… blouse… bra… Merlin, now Ginny was really getting wet! This had better work, she thought, other hand diving under her skirt.

Ginny watched as two little divots formed on the blanket on the other side of Harry, one for each of Luna’s knees. She moved her hand with Luna’s mouth, easing her into a steady rhythm, carefully removing her hand as she spoke and Harry’s hips bucked, signalling his near release. 

With her now-free hand, she pulled the cloak off of Luna, who shivered but didn’t break stride, instead finishing Harry like a pro. A bit dribbled from her mouth and a glob had landed on her cheek, but she’d done quite well for her first time, Ginny thought with an appraiser’s eye. She looked down at Harry and tried her best to smirk. Okay, she thought, now this is the hard part...

 

A few moments ago...

 

The cloak had been just where Ginny had said it would be, the fabric pleasantly slick over her bare arms. Luna had only had to wait a few minutes to follow her giggling friends out of the castle; Ginny’s long Weasley legs easily putting a safe distance between them. She had to fight the urge to whistle as she walked. It was a pleasant, clear evening, and often when she walked by herself she liked to whistle. But she wasn’t quite walking alone, she reminded herself. She was walking with Harry and Ginny, or near enough. 

Instead she moved as quietly as she could, down through the little stand of trees, waving an unseen hello to a Merriweather’s Dragon Owl. She waited again, this time for Ginny’s signal. She watched them kiss; they were very pretty together, her freckles and his darker skin, and she quite naturally began to touch herself. Not with any sort of concrete intent or fantasy; just to provide herself with a companionable bit of pleasure. She watched intently as Harry sprawled on his back and Ginny pulled out his penis. Ginny had said that it wasn’t true, what they said about Seekers, and Luna hadn’t quite known what she had meant, let alone believed her, but now having seen him in the flesh Luna decided that he was, in fact, quite well-proportioned for his height and build. Not enormous, which was good, because she didn’t have a large mouth.

And then Ginny nodded, and Luna decided that it would be impolite to stay dressed, so she toed her shoes off, and removed the rest of her clothes. It wasn’t that she didn’t think that Harry and Ginny could see her; rather, she was indifferent. She had wanted to pleasure Harry, and Ginny had come up with a plan that had suited them. It was a bit sneaky of her, but it would at least be a good surprise, she hoped as she knelt. 

Luna carefully parted the hood of the cloak so it wouldn’t get in the way, capturing Harry’s tip with her mouth. As they had planned, she moved with Ginny’s hand, swirling her tongue over the hard, silken flesh. She had to press her legs together; Harry’s moans were going straight to her core. He had said such nice things about her before, but this was pleasant in a very different way. Perhaps she and Ginny could have an orgasm together afterward. 

She hardly noticed as the cloak was pulled away; Harry’s climax she could hardly miss as it filled her mouth. The taste was far less unpleasant than she would have guessed from the gossip, and she smiled as she pulled away and swallowed. 

“Luna?!”

“Hello, Harry.” She waved. “Hello, Ginny.”

“Surprise?” the redhead managed weakly. This had sounded much better in her head. 

“Did...did you just trick me into a threesome?”

“Maybe?” Ginny shrugged helplessly. 

“I do hope you’ll forgive us,” Luna added. “Only, we did both seem to enjoy ourselves, and I did notice you masturbating as well, Ginny.” It would be a shame to lose a friend over something pleasurable, Luna thought, but she kept that to herself. 

“I, erm.” 

Luna looked down at Harry, who seemed to be struggling for words. “Should I put my clothes back on? You seem distracted, Harry.”

“No! Yes? I--” Harry ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. “I wish you would have asked, is all. And, yes, I had an excellent time. I don’t mean to presume, but would this be a regular thing?” Luna nodded eagerly. Ginny just grinned. “Also not to presume, but do the two of you want to--”

“Fuck, I thought we’d never get around to it,” Ginny moaned, and pounced on Luna like a leopard stalking prey.

“Well, that works,” remarked Harry to nobody in particular, crawling slightly out of the way. And, honestly, he was sixteen. He’d be ready again in a few minutes. Emotions would keep for the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is sixteen and the girls are fifteen. Harry thinks he's getting a handjob from Ginny but secretly gets a blowjob from a willing Luna; that is to say, the dubcon is on his part. It takes place in the context of Harry and Ginny fantasizing about Luna, and Harry is open to the idea of oral sex with Luna; he just doesn't realize that it's a thing that is about to happen to him.


End file.
